Birthday is for Happy Times
by friend2alex
Summary: October 19th is a day like any day, but it's a special day indeed. Miwa Taishi ponders what he should give Sakue for her birthday and wants to make it the best birthday she will ever have. (Oc x Miwa) [One shot]


**Hello Hello again everyone. I have another one that I wrote some months back and never got around to publishing it until. I wrote this for my Oc Sakue's birthday because you can't have your Oc be birthdayless right. C: Anyways hope you enjoy and if you see any mistakes please inform me. **

**Birthday is for Happy Times  
**

* * *

Miwa looked inside the cake shop through the window. He was in quite the dilemma. He was looking around for Kai when he spotted this shop and remembered that tomorrow was going to be Sakue's birthday. As much as he was worried about Kai, he also was worried about Sakue. Lately she her mood as of late has been on the gloomy side. It made him so frustrated with himself that, no matter what he tried he couldn't cheer her up. She was his girlfriend. With strong resolve, he went inside the cake shop. He hoped that maybe some cake and presents would cheer her up, at least just a little bit. As he scanned around, he tried to find a cake with flavors she had told him she loved. "Excuse me, I'll have two strawberry cakes and two chocolate cakes," he said and then paid for cakes and left the shop with the cakes in a box. Now that he got cake, he had to figure, out what should he get for her?

He thought it over in his head as he walked. Normally he would just get her cake for the both of them and enjoy it quietly at his house. This time he wanted to do something extra actually give something extra. That's when he finally got it. He walked to the nearest jewelry store and walked inside. Once inside he began looking for a bracelet Sakue would really love. He looked for any bracelets that used music notes. The woman at the jewelry case stand asked if he needed help with anything. Asked her if they had any music note bracelets.

"You just came at the right time, we just got some music note bracelets. Hold on let me get them from the back," the woman said and disappeared to the back of the store. Moments later, she came back holding a bracelet made up of music note.

"That's the one," he said as he pointed at the bracelet she was holding. The woman made a comment that whoever was the girl he was getting for was a lucky girl. Miwa sheepishly laughed and paid for the bracelet and went on his merry way home. Though as he walked home, he felt really nervous. What if she didn't like the cake and gift he gave her or what if she didn't lighten up. Shook his head, he had to be cast his doubts out the window. Right now Sakue needed him, needed his support. If he started to have doubts then he would be breaking his promise to her. With a stronger resolve he walked inside his home and placed the box with the cake inside frig. Thankfully, tomorrow they didn't have school so he called up Sakue on her cellphone.

"Hey Sakue, how are you?

"Doing a little better, that's good to hear,"

"Oh, tomorrow's your birthday so let's spend some time together and then after you can spend the night at my place? Sounds like a plan?"

"Really, you will be spending some of your birthday with your family, but you can spend the time after that with me. That's great! What time will you be available?"

"After 1:30 okay got it see you tomorrow love and I love you,"

And with that he ended the call. He was actually exhausted from running around looking all over for Kai. It was at the very last minute that he had gotten cake for Sakue and presents. He felt a little bad that he almost forgot. But at the same time he knew Sakue would understand. Since she herself have been worried just as much as he was, but didn't have quite the energy to do anything about it. With exhaustion finally taking its toll on him he went to bed and fell fast asleep, left his worries for another time.

He hadn't realized how exhausted he was when he woke up and checked the time. It was already noon. Chuckled to himself a bit and slowly got out of his bed and stretched. He decided it would be best if he got a shower before he ate lunch. Thankfully, when he got of the shower his parents had left him lunch on the table for him to eat. Silently said thank you and ate what was prepared for him. By the time, he was finished eating and doing the dishes it was one o'clock. went back up to his room threw on pretty nice looking cloths. Didn't want to look terrible on his girlfriends birthday date. After he was sure he looked good grabbed his wallet and cell then ran out the door. He knew where they were going to meet; at Card Capital and from there they would just hang out and have fun. Once he arrived at Card Capital he hadn't seen Sakue near the store nor inside. Check the time and noticed he had ten minutes to spare and waited for her inside.

"Hey, Misaki doing great as usual," he greet with a grin. Misaki just nodded.

"You do know it's Sakue's birthday right," she said with a slight smile. Of course she knew Miwa would never forget.

"Of course, I'm waiting for her here, since she said she was going to spend time with her family for her birthday until one," he said with the same grin plastered on his face. Truth to be told he was really nervous but he kept his cool. He heard the sliding glass doors open and there she was. Wearing her blue half jacket, green tank top shirt and blue skirt Wore the same music note necklace around her neck.

"Sorry if I was a little late my family got a little carried away with the outing," she said out of breathe. He shook his head and told her he just got here as well and waved goodbye to Misaki and went on their date. They went to many places, first went to the arcade and a couple of games there, and spend some hours playing them. Afterwards they went to a nearby amusement park stayed there until the evening. As planned Miwa took her to his place and spent the rest of their time there.

"Did you have fun Sakue," he asked her as she snuggled herself on his bed. She nodded her nodded.

"Oh that's right," he said and left his room and came back up with a box and package with him. "Happy Birthday Sakue," whispered into her ear and she giggled and sat up and scooted herself to the makeshift table he brought out. Opened up the box and pulled out one for each of them one strawberry cake and one chocolate cake. Sakue quickly took a bite out of the strawberry cake and just hummed happily. She was happy that he was there for her. After they finished eating the cake Miwa took out a box and gave it to her.

"I know it wasn't much but I hope you will like it," he said grinning at her.

"Oh Taishi I will like whatever you give me. Just like right now. I loved it and needed it thank you Taishi," she said as she opened the box and gasped at what she saw. "Taishi you shouldn't have. I mean this must have been expensive right?" She pulled at the music note bracelet and held it right in front of her really happy. Miwa shook his head and told her he wanted to give her something extra and then offered to put the bracelet on. Once the bracelet was on her wrist it fit her wrist perfectly. It wasn't not too tight and at the same time it wasn't too loose. Without warning, she tackled him to the floor, planted a thank you kiss on his lips, and snuggled on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Today was the best birthday she could ever have asked for!

* * *

[_Disclaimer: Characters of Cardfight! Vanguard besides my Oc Sakue belongs to Akira Itou and Bushiroad_.]


End file.
